WEAK
by sakura21cherrie
Summary: What if Sakuno has a big brother that nobody knew about?What!How would Ryoma react to that!it's finished but i need to add another chapter for the lists of the OCs to be added. I decided to change the status and add the gangs' stories as well...RandR Pls.
1. Sister Who?

This is a story I've made years ago but I only got the guts to publish it now…hehehe..Hope you'll all like it.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Prince of Tennis in any other I do I would have been a millionaire!!hehehe…I own the plot though..

Weak

Sakuno woke up early today. She needed to see her half-brother. Her grandmother is having a conference for the next tournament and it will be held in New York. She was told that she'll be staying at her brother's place for two weeks. And since her brother lives alone, he agreed to let her stay with him.

She made extra two bentos today. One was for her brother and the other is for the tennis prince himself, Ryoma Echizen, who seemed to always forget his lunch. As she walks towards the school grounds she could hear the screaming fan-girls at the direction of the tennis courts. She shook her pretty little head as she walks towards their classroom to leave her things before she meets her brother.

"_Those girls would do anything just to see the Seigaku men's tennis club practice. They want to get a glimpse of the team at any cost," _she thought.

When she reached the classroom she left all her things except her brother's bento and she started to head towards the tennis courts. When she reached the courts she saw the fan-girls screaming their heart out. She found out that one of the girls was her best friend, Tomoka Ozakada. Tomo was the self-proclaimed president of the Ryoma Echizen fans club.

"_I see that Tomo-chan's enjoying," _she smiled at the thought.

When she looked inside the courts, she saw the regulars. They were rallying and practicing their accuracy. She saw Inui who was busy jotting down notes on his notebook and with him was the infamous captain of the team, Tezuka. They were at the corner and they were discussing something. She slowly walked inside, to the other girls' horror for it was not allowed, and approached the two seniors.

"Uhm, good morning Inui-sempai, Tezuka-buchou," she greeted with a bow as she reached the two young men.

Both boys glanced at her as if they were expecting her to interrupt or something. The data man smiled at her and gave back her greeting while the stoic captain just raised a brow though his eyes showed recognition.

"Can I excuse Capt. Tezuka for awhile?" she asked no one in particular.

Inui's brows rose in curiosity. Tezuka gave her a slight nod.

"Let's go, "Tezuka emotionlessly agreed.

They went outside the courts to talk without minding the curious stares of the regulars and the death glare of a particular cat-like-eyed prince.

"Nya! What does Sakuno wants with the captain?!" the ever energetic Eiji Kikumaru exclaimed.

"It's seemed very important," the blue-eyed tensai, Syusuke Fuji, stated with his creepy smile pasted on his face.

"They seemed so close, you think?" the power smasher, Takeshi Momoshiro, asked no one while eyeing their youngest regular.

Ryoma, on the other hand, just gritted his teeth.

"_What the hell is she doing? Why all of the sudden she seemed so close to the Captain? Something's not right here! She did not even glance at me! Captain, I swear I'll kick your ass! You can't take away MY Sakuno!" he thought._

He has long way admitted to himself that6 he liked her. The wobbly-hips, klutz and hair too long for tennis, Sakuno Ryuzaki, always take his breath away with just a simple smile. But he would rather die first before he would let his sempais know. They would always find ways to make him confess his feeling to her. But he would never do it not even the when pigs learn to fly. And unfortunately they always fail. He would always give them death glares if he sees then hugging and or giving her a peck on the cheeks. His sempais would end up black and blue inside the courts. Now, what's with her and Tezuka?!

He was not feeling good today. He silently went outside the courts but before he could do so, Eiji and Momo had grabbed him by his neck and dragged him towards the direction where Sakuno and Tezuka were.

"What do you think you're doing sempais?" he weakly struggled out of their grasp. His headache seemed to worsen by the minute.

"Don't you want to know what they're talking about?" Momo asked.

"No. I don't care," he emotionlessly said. But deep down inside him he was green with envy and he wanted to know what they are talking about.

Momo and Eiji did not notice his weak resistance to their dragging. They silently hid themselves behind the bush where they could not be easily seen yet they could clearly hear what the two unsuspecting "couple" was talking.

"I made you a bento," Sakuno said with a sweet smile.

"Are you sure that's for me?" Tezuka teased.

Eiji's and Momo's jaws dropped upon hearing the stoic captain's teasing voice. They saw Sakuno blushed.

"That really is for you," and out of the blue the stoic captain smiled.

The juniors who were eavesdropping behind the bush were shocked. They never thought that their captain was capable of smiling.

"Do you have your things? Coach's leaving tonight, right?" Tezuka asked.

"Uh yeah. I have some clothes left in your house so I brought enough clothes for my entire stay," she casually informed him.

"Okay then. You'll have to wait for me later."

Sakuno nodded. Her smile never left her lips. And Ryoma just simply saw red.

"See you later, dear."

Sakuno beamed and gave Tezuka a big hug. And what happened next was a complete blur for Ryoma for he completely lost his consciousness.

Sakuno was still hugging Tezuka when she gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Thank you, brother," she whispered in Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka genuinely smiled. Then they abruptly broke apart when they heard a loud scream from behind the bushes.

"Ryoma! Nya!" Eiji screamed while Momo held Ryoma's limp body.

"R-Ryoma?" she worriedly cradled his head. "What happened?"

Tezuka, though worried, was emotionlessly staring at his teammates.

"Kikumaru, Momoshiro, bring Echizen to the infirmary. Then meet me at the courts after," he commanded.

He turned toward the worried Sakuno. "I'll see you later.'

He walked towards the courts as Momo and Eiji carried Ryoma towards the school clinic.

"What are you doing behind the bushes?" Sakuno asked when they've reached the infirmary.

The nurse was attending Ryoma who was sleeping on the clinic bed.

"U-Uhm…" Momo and Eiji looked at each other. Bothe boys were definitely thinking of some excuse.

"You see Saku-chan, we were so intrigued on why would talk to the captain. You rarely talked to him here at school. So we decided to snoop around and eavesdrop. We drag Echizen with us. We didn't know that he was sick," Eiji explained.

Guilt was written all over their faces. They were too worried that they didn't know what to do if something happens to Ryoma.

"Y-You w-were listening?" she stuttered at the fact that they might know their secret.

"Kind of…" Momo blushed. "Ryoma passed out when you gave Tezuka-buchou a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

"H-Huh?"

"A-are you and Buchou---?" Momo could not continue his question.

Sakuno snapped out from being stunned and smiled at her seniors.

"No freaking way!" Eiji exclaimed in shock.

"I-It's not what you think," she defended. Blush crept over her face. She inwardly laughed at their thoughts.

"_Me and big brother?! That's ridiculous! These boys are crazy! And even Ryoma thought so too!" _she chuckled at the thought.

"Uhm, Eiji-sempai, Momo-sempai, Tezuka-buchou is waiting for you at the courts, right?" she shifted their topic.

"Uh-oh, we area so doomed!" both boys echoed.

They reluctantly marched out of the infirmary and proceeded at the courts.

"_They're definitely dead! He he ... big brother would not let them off the hook," _she thought as she waited for the nurse's diagnosis.

The nurse said that Ryoma got a fever and just needs rest. Sakuno sighed in relief. The nurse asked her to watch over the sleeping prince for awhile for she is needed at the faculty for a staff's meeting. She sat beside Ryoma's bed. He has a smirk on his face and his brows are in a frown. He looked so handsome even in his sleep. Her jaws dropped when she heard him speak. He was talking in his sleep! Sakuno realized that he was dreaming and it was a bad one.

"Tezuka-buchou, I'll definitely kick your ass! Get your hands off of My Sakuno!" he screamed.

She was appalled. The great Samurai Junior was dreaming about her. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he just say that she was his?

Ryoma was shaking due to his fever. She doesn't know what to do and the nurse was not back yet. Despite the heat that was creeping on her cheeks she made one bold move to help the sick prince. She made a room for herself beside Ryoma and lay down just beside him. She covered their bodies with the blanket. She laid her head on Ryoma's shoulder and stretched out her right arm over Ryoma's chest. She could feel the heat emanating from the boy's body. She could feel his body shaking under her skin. She could hear his heartbeat and it's like music to her ears. She now knows that his heart was beating just for her. She closed her eyes and fell into a slumber beside her prince.

_Ryoma's point of view:_

_I could see Buchou's hand around My Sakuno's waist. Both have sweet smiles on their faces. She seemed comfortable with Tezuka's embrace. I saw red in rage. I can't take it anymore. I can't let My Sakuno in another man's arms. I'm a greedy person and Sakuno is mine. _

_I stride towards them and I rudely grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Tezuka. I gave the captain a very dangerous glare and spoke with much intensity and possessiveness._

"_Get your hands off of My Sakuno!"_

_Capt. Tezuka just smirked and turned away. When I turned to look at her, her eyes were full of different emotions that not even my genius brain could understand._

"_Ryoma…" her sweet voice is penetrating through my soul._

_No I can finally admit it. I'm hopelessly and wretchedly in love with Sakuno Ryuzaki._

Lunch Time:

The regulars decided to check on Ryoma at the clinic after Momo and Eiji received their punishment from Tezuka. They bombarded Tezuka with lots of questions which made their punishment into 100 laps around the tennis courts. Tezuka was worried about his sister now. He knew that she did not go back to her class after she went with Momo and Eiji to send Ryoma to the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary, Tezuka almost fainted at the scene. He was furious. He wanted to twist Ryoma's neck. But despite the fact that he sees red, he remained poker-faced though he let a small twitch escape his lips.

"_I'll let him pay later," _he thought as he gritted his teeth.

Fuji, on the other hand, had been eyeing Tezuka since they entered the clinic. The small twitch on Tezuka's lips did not escape the keen yes of the tensai. He smiled, an a creepy one that is, and he planned to discover the reason behind the aversion on the captain's face—even how much he tried to hide it.

"Nya! Ryoma's so busted!" Eiji jumped in the sight of the sleeping juniors. His grin was wide and teasing.

"Ah young love! Young love" Momo sighed.

"Fssh…" Kaidoh hissed.

"What the?! This is unacceptable! What if somebody sees them?! What if coach knew?! They might get expelled!" Oishi, as usual, was worried as hell.

"Saa..Oishi, they're just sleeping," Fuji reminded Oishi.

"Guys, we better leave them alone. Ryoma needs rest," Taka said to prevent his other team mates to create chaos in the infirmary.

Good thing everyone agreed.

"Iie…data," Inui scribbled through his notebook as he records the information he gathered upon seeing the sleeping couple.

Tezuka wants to go berserk on the sight of his little sister in the arms of the person who he considered his greatest rival in tennis. Yet he was not that dense that he can't see that his little sister was in love with the prodigy. But still, being the big brother that he is his protective instinct blinded him.

The team had retreated from the infirmary and decided to go to their respective classrooms but Tezuka stood still. He was not able to move a muscle. He doesn't have the heart to wake his sister up and scold her. He knew what his sister feels for Ryoma. He knew she had been waiting for him ever since he entered the US Open. He knew how happy his sister was Ryoma decided to go back in Japan and he knew that a part of her happiness is Ryoma.

"_I'll let it pass for now, Ryoma. Make my sister happy. But once you hurt her I would not think twice, I'll definitely crush you," _he thought as he closed the door of the clinic.

But the moment he turned to go back to go back to his classroom he saw Fuji. He didn't expect him to wait for him but Tezuka knew the reason why.

"Tezuka, can we talk?" Tezuka nodded and proceeded to the rooftop.

"I know you don't want talk about it but everyone in the team is confused and are asking a lot. What's really been going on with you and Sakuno?" Fuji said. His eyes were serious and a little creepy. Confusion was written all over his face.

Tezuka's expression is plain and emotionless. Yet he knew that this day would come. That one day he will tell his friends about his family.

"I know you would understand me Fuji. You've been my friend ever since. But I've never been able to tell anyone about her," Tezuka started as he stared at the clouds.

The sky is so blue and calm as if telling him to continue.

We've been hiding everything since she was born."

"She?" Fuji got more confused. "Do you men Sakuno?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Yes. She's my sister," Tezuka gave out a barely noticeable smile.

"WHAT?!" the other regulars exclaimed. They were eavesdropping at the rooftop door. And Tezuka knew that they were listening. Even Fuji who rarely gets shocked could not believe the truth. When everyone recovered they've gathered beside him. They have realized that their captain would want to share to them a part of him other than commanding them to run laps.

"She was born out of wedlock. A forbidden affair. My father has an affair with Sakuno's mom. My parent's broke apart when I was two. I know what you think. How would I know, right? My mom explained to me when she left. My father ran away from us one night. It was three days after Sakuno's birth. Our father and her mom went to shop for some more baby things for her when they've met an accident at the highway. Her mom died on the spot while our father was confined at the hospital for another three days before he died. He was able to ask mom for forgiveness. And my mom forgave him. In fact she had accepted Sakuno whole heartedly. When my mom met her new husband and went to Germany, I decided to stay because of her. She needs me. Though I'm not living with them, we've grown pretty close. I feel very protective of her. What can I do? She is my little sister, she usually stays with me during weekends," Tezuka sighed heavily.

"So that's the reason why she laughed at us when we asked her if you two were dating! Nya!"

Tezuka nodded in confirmation.

"I expect you all to keep this as a secret. Nobody knows about this except you, Coach, me and my sister. She was harassed by some lunatic fan-girls when those girls knew that she was my sister. I don't want that to happen again. She's so precious to me. Other than my mom, the coach and Sakuno are the only family I got. So I ask all of you to please keep this between us," Tezuka pleaded.

Upon his plea, nobody wants to break a promise. This is the first time they saw their captain without his stoic mask. And for the first time the great Capt. Tezuka had let his guard down.

"What about Ryoma?" Momo asked.

"Sakuno will be the one to tell him," Tezuka said.

The finality in his voice made all the regulars agree.

AFTER THE AFTERNOON PRACTICE:

Momo went to the clinic to check if Ryoma is well enough to go home. When he reached the clinic both juniors are both awake. Sakuno was helping Ryoma to sit down. Momo was carefully observing the two. He could see the blush on their cheeks. Yet both seemed so comfortable with each other's presence.

"_Hmmm… Something happened here," _Momo grinned at his thought.

"Hey Echizen, are you feeling better?"

"Hn."

"Saku-chan, I'll take Ryoma home. So you don't need to worry, okay?" he assured the blushing beauty when he saw worry crossed her eyes.

Sakuno smiled at Momo. And they started to walk out of the building. Both Ryoma and Sakuno seemed not to realize that their fingers are still intertwined. And Momo couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"By the way Saku-chan, Tezuka-buchou" been waiting for you at the courts. He has your things with him, "Momo informed her.

"Thank you, Momo-sempai.'

"Hey Momo-sempai, can you wait for me at the gates? I just need to talk to Ryuzaki for a moment," Ryoma faced her. His eyes were filled with so many emotions. Care, concern possessiveness and intense anger.

She stared at his eyes with confusion.

"_He seemed mad at me. But why?"_

Ryoma took a step towards her which made her to move backwards until she has nowhere to go. Her back touched the wall.

"Why are you doing this, huh?" he emotionlessly whispered in her ear. She got goose bumps at the back of her neck. This is an uncompromising situation, she knows, but there's something wrong with him.

"What do you mean?" she nervously asked.

"You can stay at our house. My parents would not mind. You need not go to the captain's place you know," he whispered. He was trying to convince her.

She boldly looked into the prince's golden orbs. His eyes are full of emotions. Jealousy and possessiveness. But why? He wanted to snatch her away from everyone. From the captain, Fuji sand from her fan-boys that have been increasing since they have reached high school. She does not know how hard he tried to be cool around her. She had been the closest and the only girl that he allowed himself to get close to, she had become a part of him, without him knowing it. He had been winning tournaments after tournaments because of her. She's always there for him, but how could he not know that she's been dragged away from him? That she is slipping away just under his nose? Will he never be able to see her smile and her beautiful eyes? And will he never be able to hear her lovely voice? Oh my! He's obsessed with her. He can't get her out of his system now. It's difficult to let go of her. She brings out the best and the worse in him.

Despite the silence, Sakuno understood him. But she can't oblige him now. She just can't abandon her brother. She can't tell him yet. For she's afraid that if he knew about her family he would avoid her. But now she needs to make a choice.

She slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ryoma," tears starts to form at the corner of her eyes. She lifted a hand to touch his face.

"I can't do that. I need to be at Capt. Tezuka's. I can't tell you why for now. But I ask you to trust me, please?"

She saw hurt on his eyes but it disappeared quickly. Ryoma was hurt. He hid her eyes from her as he started to walk away from her without saying a single word.

"Ryoma!" she called as she tried to catch up with him but he quickly disappeared from her sight. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She cried herself out before facing her brother.

She walked towards the courts where her brother was waiting for her. The walk towards his brother's house seemed so long. She can't think of anything else but Ryoma. He had just walked away from her. He never trusted her. She was hurt as well, but she thinks that it was unfair that he did not even try to hear her out. She made her decision now. It's not worth it. He can't let her choose between him and her brother. Tezuka and the coach is the only family she got and she can't just abandon him.

"Let's go, angel," Tezuka said as he took their bags.

She nodded as she followed him. She bowed her head as they silently walked towards her brother's house. She can't help but think about Ryoma. She can't tell him about her family. She'll be putting her brother to shame for having a father who had an affair outside of marriage. And how will her friends accept her if she was born out of wedlock? It was an affair that is both socially and morally wrong?

She was just lucky that she had Tezuka as a brother. But how could she tell Ryoma about him and that what he had been thinking about them was wrong? Isn't it funny how people think? She bitterly smiled. All these years she thought he trusted her. But why did this happen? They have been pretty close these past years. He rarely gives anybody a smile. He had been more open to her than any of his friends. And after all of those years his admiration to him developed into a much deeper emotion. She had been secretly in love with him. Though she actually overcome her stuttering when he is around but her clumsiness is still present. This usually happens when he would give her his rare smile. Everybody at school noticed their closeness though neither of them admitted it. Ryoma most of the time was as dense as water while all she could do was blush. He can't let her choose between him and her brother. She can never give up his brother even if it means that she'll be losing Ryoma forever.

Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes again but she felt a warm palm holing her right hand. She jumped a little upon the contact.

"A little jumpy aren't we, Sa-chan?" she looked at her brother who was smirking at her.

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"Hmmm…?"

She knew that her brother has been eyeing him since they've left the school. But instead of bugging her he had let her think.

She felt him dragging her towards somewhere and when she looked up she realized that they were in front of an ice cream shop.

"Brother, let's go home, please? I'm not feeling very well," she softly said.

"Let's get some ice cream first, okay?"

After they had their ice cream, they silently walked home.

As soon as they entered the house, she ran towards her room and locked herself up. She let her tears fall down. Every tear holds her shattered love. She can't stand the pain. He left her there. He did not let him choose. He just walked away from her without knowing everything. Now, all she can do was cry and hope that tomorrow would be the same as before. She knew that she was fooling herself.

She hoped he would listen. She wanted to be mad at him but she can't. He was just so unreasonable. That brat! But she cannot teach her heart to stop loving him, can't she? What have she gotten herself into? Her tears fell non-stop.

She did not realize that Tezuka was sting beside her and was gently stroking her hair.

"Hey little girl, want to talk?" Tezuka lovingly asked.

She looked at him and she just lost it. She hugged him tightly and cried harder on his shoulders. He just let her cry though it pained him seeing her like this. He knew that her tears were because of Ryoma.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Ryoma…" she sighed.

She is ready to talk now.

"What about him, little girl?"

"He was asking me to choose between you two," she said as her tears stated to form at the corner of her eyes again. "Brother, I cannot do that. I tried to explain but he did not listen."

"Ei, you want me to talk to him? I know he'll listen to me," Tezuka offered.

She shook her head.

"No need nii-chan. He has made his choice and I've made mine. I choose you. It's up to him if did not trust me. I can't abandon you. I'll always choose you. You are my brother and nobody can change that. I might love him but if he chooses to believe things that don't exist, it's his problem," she said. She was hurting but she can't let her brother worry too much.

She had been his responsibility ever since and now it's her turn to return the favor. She had been his best friend and she can't afford to let him down now. He saw her brother nod ad he gave her a loving embrace. Then out of the blue their stomach started to grumble. They looked at each other and they started to laugh.

"I don't want to see you cry, little girl," Tezuka said as he wiped her tears away. "You should always smile. I'll leave you with your decision but once you need help, I'm just here. I love you, little girl."

Then he gave her his sweetest smile.

She smiled back at him.

"Thank you nii-chan. Can we eat now?"

Chapter 1 is finished. Hope you like it…Please read and review.

Some of the characters were a little OOC but they need to for my story to continue. And I want to show in the story that Tezuka is not just a mere stoic Captain. I want him to be more sensitive…basically more human.

I've also created some new characters…hope you like them as well…


	2. Date When?

Yay!! Chapter 2 is up!!

Thanks for the review midnight blue08 .Let's see how Ryoma would react…

I just think it would be nice to have Tezuka show more emotions…I can remember my brother through him,.

Hope you'll like it.

DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applies…

Chapter 2: The Date

She rejected him. She chose the captain over him. All this time he thought that she cared for him. Oh how wrong he was. All these time she had been deceiving him. All this time he thought that she was only his.

Momo was trying to talk to Ryoma while they were walking home. Momo tried to talk to him but he remained silent in the duration of the walk. He was consumed by jealousy and anger. He could not believe that she could awake such emotions in him. He was totally not himself. He'll forget about her. He'll leave her alone. He, the Ryoma Echizen, will never beg even if it means he'll lose the love of his life forever.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Ryoma was in the mood to kick some ass. He actually sent Momo and Kikumaru on at the infirmary. Fuji was observing him along with Inui. He was playing with Kaidoh and he was deliberately hitting the ball which came flying at Kaidoh's forehead. It made the older teen to fall flat on his back.

"Hey! You're deliberately doing that!" Kaidoh hissed.

His forehead had a big red mark due to the contact with the ball.

"No. We're playing, aren't we? It's your fault you did not dodge the ball. Hn"

He was cold but his face showed great anger and was he…hurting?

"I think Echizen's kind of moody today," Fuji noticed.

"Iie…data. I need to record everything. He seemed to be emotional today, "Inui replied.

"Momo said that Echizen and Sakuno-chan talked. But it seemed that Echizen doesn't know yet. He was too stubborn to listen to Saku-chan."

Ryoma and Kaidoh continued playing though they could hear Kaidoh's wailing due to the deliberate shots that Ryoma has been giving him. Ryoma intend to inflict pain to everyone at the team. They were bickering at the courts when Tezuka arrived.

"Are you two bickering?" the authority in his voice was so scary that even Inui and Fuji moved away. Fuji know Tezuka's angry. And that no one should get in the way. The two bickering teens was now silent yet Ryoma's anger heightened at the sight of their stoic captain.

"Kaidoh, proceed to the infirmary and have the nurse check up on you," he ordered.

"Fssh…"

"Echizen, 100 laps around the courts!"

He can't let the man who took away his life order him around. Not that he sees red and was ready to inflict pain.

"He did not just say that?!" Oishi worriedly said. He was scared for Ryoma. No one at the club or even his friends did not dare to talk to Tezuka that way if he is mad. Only Yuki, Fuji's twin sister, was able to bring out that side of Tezuka.

"Tell me!! He did not just disobey direct orders?!" Oishi's worrying too much.

"Give me a reason why?" Tezuka dangerously asked.

"I'm too tired," Ryoma said plainly.

Tezuka gritted his teeth but remained poker-faced.

"It's seemed you're not that tired to hurt your teammates?"

"It's their problem that they didn't stay away from harm. They deserve it anyway," he cockily said,

What happened next made everybody gasp in shock. Tezuka sprinted towards Ryoma and gave him a punch straight in the face. Ryoma fell off. He held his injured face.

"You deserve that too! My sister is right not to choose you!" Tezuka calmly said before he walked away from the courts.

"S-Sister?" Ryoma asked no one in particular. "C-Captain! What do you mean?"

He shouted but Tezuka, though he heard him, continued to walk away. Ryoma wanted to follow him but he was stopped by Fuji. He looked at the tensai, still puzzled by what his captain has said.

"_Captain Tezuka has a sister?"_ he thought.

Fuji shook his head as if telling him not to follow.

"Yes Echizen. Tezuka has a sister. She's studying here at Seishun too," Fuji answered him as if he was reading his mind.

Ryoma kept silent. Confusion clouded his cat-like eyes.

"_Huh? She's studying here?"_ he asked himself. (A/N: Isn't he dense enough?! hehehe…)

"She's in your class," Oishi pointed out.

"They are pretty close but he barely gives her attention if they are at school," Inui continued.

"Tezuka does not want any unwanted attention towards her. She's kind of emotionally weak. Well, that's what everybody though at least," Kawamura added.

Still confused, Ryoma looked at his seniors.

"W-What--?" that's all he can utter.

"Taka's right. That was everybody thought but she is as hard headed as her brother, you know," Fuji said with his usual creepy smile.

"W-Who--?"

"Sakuno Ryuzaki," his sempais chorused.

"S-Sister? Sakuno?" he mumbled.

His head is spinning.

"_That's what she wants to tell me yesterday?"_ he thought.

"Momo was trying to tell you yesterday but it seems that you were too occupied with your anger. And now knocking Momo and Eiji down and deliberately hurting Kaidoh? You just pushed your luck too much, boy," Fuji teased.

Silence.

"I've messed up big time sempais," he then softly said.

He slowly bowed before the older teens. The four older teens smiled at his action. The Ryoma Echizen is bowing down before them. Ryoma's tears are actually forming at the corner of his eyes.

"There, there Echizen," Oishi said. "All you need to do is ask for their forgiveness and hope Sakuno-chan would accept you."

Ryoma nodded. His sempais are right. He needs to ask everyone's forgiveness especially Sakuno's. But how? Ah… he'll think about it later. He needs to talk to Momo and Kikumaru as well as Kaidoh first. The he'll have to face Tezuka , now he is scared.

The day ran fast. Sakuno's been avoiding him. She never ever had laid her eyes on him. He had been trying to talk to her but she just finds an excuse not to and avoided him like a plague. He had been out of his mind the whole day. He was spacing out during recitations and he had been eyeing her ever since she entered the room. Their teacher even caught him and made fun of him in front of the class. If he was his self he would have turned the humiliation back but this time he chose not to. He can't take it anymore. He needs to her smile again. He wanted to hear her say his name with her soft voice. But how? Even Tomoka and the Ichinen trio have been avoiding him. They too knew everything before he did. He needs to talk to her. But how? He hasn't talked to Tezuka yet.

"_I guess I've got to ask fro help," _he decided.

AT THE LOCKER ROOM THAT AFTERNOON:

He saw Tezuka as he walked towards the locker room.

"U-Uhm… Captain?" he hesitated.

Tezuka just stared at him but he stopped informing Ryoma that he was listening.

"I'm sorry," he gave him his respect.

With that, no explanations were needed. Tezuka nodded in understanding. Ryoma on the other hand is scared to ask hi captain's help. He had been debating against himself. He did not realize Tezuka had been eying him.

"What is it?" Tezuka broke the silence.

"Ah…eh. Is Sakuno still mad at me, Captain?" Ryoma lowered his face to hide his blush.

"What do you think?" Tezuka asked, still as stoic as ever.

Ryoma lowered his head further due to his embarrassment and guilt.

"Captain? Can you help me?" the plea in his eyes was evident as he expectantly looked at Tezuka.

He is swallowing his pride for her. She turn him into someone he did not imagine he was able to become.

Tezuka slightly smiled.

"I don't know how, Echizen," Tezuka replied.

Ryoma's shoulders dropped

"But we do!" the chorus of voice came out from the locker room's door.

When Ryoma turned his head he saw all the regular s cramming at the door. Tezuka and Ryoma sweat dropped at the sight.

"I would have made you ran laps if it was me you were eavesdropping to,' Tezuka said.

Fuji gave him a sadistic smile which made Tezuka sweat dropped again.

"You'll have your time, Tezuka. And it is soon,' Fuji gave Tezuka a knowing look.

"There's a 95% chance that Sakuno-chan will ignore you for the rest of the week," Inui predicted as he flipped through his notebook..

"Yeah, I figured," Ryoma snickered.

"Tezuka, why don't you invite her to the dance? Then we'll take it from there," Fuji said.

"What are you planning to do, Fuji- sempai?" Momo asked.

"We will just have to plan for it," Fuji looked at everyone with his creepy smile.

Momo and Kikumaru paled while everyone sweat dropped.

"Fuji-sempai is so scary," Momo whispered to Kikumaru.

"Y-Yeah…I'm scared!"

THE NEXT AFTERNOON:

"Saku-chan are you coming to the dance? Nya!" our favorite red-head excitedly asked her.

She was accompanying Tomoka that day at the courts. She knew her bestfriend would want to see Kaidoh, so she obliged. She knew she was risking her chance of seeing Ryoma.

"Oh, I'm not going Eiji-sempai," she said while blushing.

She is a little used to the regulars' presence, with Ryoma as an exception. These past few days they have been hanging out at her brother's house and she usually cook for them.

"Oh, that's sad. Nya!" Kikumaru gave her a sad face.

"How about you Sempai?"

"Uhm…" Kikumaru was speechless.

He moved into a thinking position. She has an idea on who he will be asking to the dance. She saw him yesterday when he saved Ai, (A/N: She's an original character made from my very wild imagination. Hahaha…) Ai was their classmate; she was delivering her piece for the school dance this Saturday. Nobody knows about her performance for that night, well except for her bestfriend and the member of the choir.

Tomo on the other hand was hoping that Kaidoh would invite her to the dance. (She had long overcome her crush on Ryoma. ) But it seems that he has no intention to invite her though, and this made Tomo a little sad.

"_Poor Tomo-chan,"_ she thought

"I think Ai does have a date yet, Eiji-sempai," she teased with a grin.

Eiji blushed.

"What do we have here?" Momo cheerfully said as they approach the group. Kaidoh and Ryoma is with him.

"Eiji-sempai's blushing! Oh ho ho…" Momo teased the older teen.

Eiji blushed harder. Sakuno smiled but she was trying very hard not to look at Ryoma. She does not want to engage into any conversations with him or even look at him. She knew that her resolve was just too weak when it comes to the Prince.

"Sakuno-chan, can you help me?" Eiji asked.

"Sure Eiji-sempai," she beamed.

She was very excited for Ai. She knew that Ai has a crush on Eiji since she saw him play almost four years ago.

Sakuno pretended that Ryoma's not around though she can see him at the corner of her eye. He seemed irritated. He was hiding behind his face under his cap while his left hand is in his pocket. She missed him but she is still mad at him. Her brother asked her to wait for him at the courts during practice. She just can't say no to him.

She just can't read her brother's mind sometimes. He had been pretty quiet these past few days ever since Yuki (we all know her as Fuji's twin sister in this story) interviewed him at their house. She didn't know what happened but she can feel that something's fishy. Her brother can be very stubborn sometimes. She sighed.

"How about you Momo? Who's your date?" Eiji asked him.

Momo gave everyone a bright smile.

"An." He declared.

"He he he… An actually agreed to be your date?" Tomo teased.

Everyone grinned , well except for Kaidoh who had been staring at Tomoka since they arrive and of course Ryoma who had been hiding behind his cap.

"Uhuh. We're dating actually," Momo informed.

"We know , Momo-chan-sempai," Sakuno gave Momo an understanding smile.

"How about you, Kaidoh-sempai?" she turned towards the blushing viper. (Can you actually imagine Kaidoh blushing? He he he…CUTE!!!)

Kaidoh was silent but he didn't stop staring at Tomo. Tomo looked away. Kaidoh cleared his throat and started to walk towards her bestfriend.

"Uhm, Tomo-chan?" Tomo looked at him, a little shocked. "Will you come with me to the dance? Fsssh…"

Everybody was silent. They did not expect Kaidoh to ask Tomo, never the less they were all happy for her bestfriend. Tomo stared at him in disbelief.

"W-Well?" uncertainty is written all over the viper's face..

"H-Huh…" Tomo looked at her as if saying "Should I say yes?"

"Yes," Tomo confirmed.

She slowly nodded. Tomo smiled as she slowly nodded in acceptance. Kaidoh blushed furiously, though joy is evident in his eyes.

"Kaidoh and Tomo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Momo and Eiji chanted.

Both Kaidoh and Tomo looked at each other with a blush on their faces. And actually smiled!

"_How sweet," _Sakuno thought.

"How about you Sakuno-chan? Are you coming too? Who's your date?" Momo curiously asked.

"No, I'm not coming. I have something to do that night," she answered. She was avoiding this. At the corner of her eyes she saw Ryoma glanced at her.

"But why?"

"I don't like parties," her abrupt reply.

"Hasn't anybody asked you yet?" Momo was pretty curious on why this lovely girl does not want to go to the dance.

Tomo rolled her eyes in contradiction.

"All of her fan-boys tried to ask her out but she dropped them like hot potatoes," Tomo informed.

Sakuno turned towards her bestfriend and gave her a glare. But when she noticed that Tomo's and Kaidoh's hands were entertwined, she let it pass.

"Hey! I think your practice is over sempais," she changed the topic.

When the regulars realized this they excused themselves and went to the locker room. She was staring at Ryoma's back as he walked away. Why does she feel that he was completely walking away from her? He was back to his old cocky self and started to ignore her.

She was hurt. She can feel the pain in her heart as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She tried very hard not to cry.

"You do love him that much huh?" Tomo whispered.

She nodded.

"Just like you love Kaidoh-sempai, right?"

Tomo nodded in acceptance.

"Oh well, that is his lost," Tomo tried to cheer her up.

After sometime, Tezuka arrived.

"Little girl, let's go?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Tomo-chan, are you coming?"

"Oh no, Sakuno. I'll be---"

"I'll bring her home," Kaidoh said, he was panting. Clearly he ran from the locker room.

Sakuno smiled.

"Okay then. Take care."

"You too, Saku-chan."

Chapter 2 is done!!!

Yay!!!!


	3. Confession Much?

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up. And I hope you'll like it. This would be the last chapter in this story. Let's see on what Ryoma would do… Hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone…**

**This might be OOC for Tezuka but please understand that he needs to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Though the plot is mine… I do not own the song Weak as well, but it was my inspiration for this story.**

**I'll include the lists of my characters after this story.**

**Please read and review…**

**Chapter 3: Confessions Much?**

While they were walking home Tezuka asked Sakuno something she did not expect.

"Little girl, will you go to the dance with me?"

She looked at her brother in disbelief.

"Huh? But brother, aren't you supposed to ask Yuki-nee to the dance?"

Tezuka flinched at the name.

"She's coming with Ryoma," Tezuka informed.

His face got distorted at the thought of Yuki. He tried to hide it from her but Sakuno could read her brother like a book.

"You like Yuki-nee, don't you brother?" she said matter-of-factly.

Tezuka was in a complete silence.

"Big brother you can't hide from me. I can read you like a book, you know."

Tezuka stood still and looked at her. Seconds have passed when he shook his head and gave her a slight smile.

"Do you think that she'll accept me as I am?" he then asked.

"You know nii-chan; Yuki-nee is smart and much sensitive that you are. Can't you see that she likes you too?" she sighed. Her brother is hopeless.

"You could be very dense considering that you are a genius, tsk!"

Tezuka was silent at the duration of their walk. That night they decided to spend it talking over the fireplace.

"Nii-chan?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Why would you want to go to the dance?"

She rested her head at her brother's shoulders.

"I don't know either, "Tezuka sighed.

"Tell me brother, what do you feel about Yuki-nee?"

She felt him stiffen but he remained silent.

"You know brother; you have been acting strange these past few days. I know you're hiding something."

Tezuka was still silent. She did not push the topic any longer.

"I-I think---"Tezuka hesitated.

But Sakuno is ready to listen to him. She looked at her brother. Emotionless, that's what they call him. But they were pretty wrong. Tezuka is one thoughtful and loving brother. Tonight, Kunimitsu Tezuka is just a boy who was in love for the first time. She smiled at him, it was comforting.

"I love her," he softly said. He has surrendered to what he feels. "But I don't want to get hurt."

He always pretended to strong for the both of them. She knew he loved her to the extent of him giving up his own life for her. But she can't let it happen. She needs to let him realize that he is human after all. That he is capable to love and to get hurt.

"Brother, you should not limit yourself to love," she said as she held her brother's hand. But he did not move. He was still staring at the fire.

"To be hurt is a part of loving. We just need to face it. Stop being a coward. Love is a lot like tennis. Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win. It's how you learn from your mistakes and never give up. I know what happened to our parents had been giving you nightmares. But if you continue to be like that and dwell on it you will never be happy. If you continue to avoid Yuki-nee, being cold and emotionless around her will never change anything, the fact still remains that she will never be yours. Our father and my mother might have had a forbidden love but they have fought for it. Even though in the process they have hurt you and your mom. You are afraid to face the fact that life isn't just fun. It isn't fair. But on how you face it makes a lot of difference. Love is a part of life. You have to embrace it to make you whole."

Tezuka was still silent but he had turned to look at her.

"Where did you hide my sister?" he tried to joke.

Sakuno looked at him and she smiled tenderly. She knew his brother's back.

"Well, I've been your sister ever since. You just treat me like a glass which sometimes is annoying," she pouted.

Tezuka let out a low chuckle.

"Thank you, little girl. I have been a coward. I've pushed her away. Ever since that night she had been haunting my dreams. I have made a mistake. I need to get her back," Tezuka said.

"Uhuh. So, how do you plan to get her back without getting hurt by Fuji-sempai?" she teased.

"I don't know," Tezuka's shoulders slumped down.

"Alas! For the first time, game and match to Love! Kunimitsu Tezuka has fallen!" she teased him some more. Tezuka was blushing now.

"Quit it you little brat!" he hissed.

She laughed at him. She loves their time together.

"Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You're the most wonderful brother any girl could have. I'll always be you're little, girl," she lovingly said.

Tezuka smiled.

"And I love you too. Always remember that nii-chan's always here to protect you."

Tezuka gave her a tender embrace.

"But still, I need a date for the dance. You should come with me so I could snatch Yuki away from Ryoma."

She looked at him. She cannot decide if her brother was serious. There's something in him that was not right.

"Please? Pretty please?" he pleaded.

"Oh, alright."

She agreed. It's a little off, she can feel it. Oh she will definitely find out about it at the dance.

**The day of the dance:**

"Sakuno-chan, have you memorized your piece?" Ai asked.

They were at her brother's house and was preparing for the dance.

"Yes, I have." She smiled at her.

Ai was wearing a moss green spaghetti strapped cocktail dress. Her long black hair was in a half moon bun. She looked cute on it,

"Captain Tezuka's is waiting downstairs. Kaidoh and Eiji-sempai are with him," Tomo informed as she walked inside the room.

She was wearing a lavender tube top dress which barely reached her ankles. Her hair was not in its usual pigtails instead she let it down. She looked more mature and sexy. Kaidoh almost got a nosebleed after seeing her earlier.

"Shall we go down now?" Sakuno asked.

The two other girls nodded. Kaidoh and Eiji dropped their jaws upon seeing the three ladies descending the stairs. Her brother has a small smile on his lips. They were all wearing a black tux but their ties varied. Tezuka has a dark blue neck tie, Kaidoh has a bow tie and Eiji has a grey tie that has diagonal stripes on it. They looked handsome as hell. She's sure that they'll be breaking hearts tonight.

When they've reached the bottom of the stairs their escorts came towards them and gave them their corsage. In return they've put a rose on the boy's chest.

"You look lovely, little girl," Tezuka whispered.

She was pretty used to her brot6her's praises and compliments so she just smiled.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself, brother."

Tezuka looked at her from head to toe and back. She was wearing a white tube top dress with was decorated by crystals and pearls. She looked like a princess on it. Her hair was in a French bun. Her long neck and a bit of her cleavage were exposed. She looked simple yet elegant.

"What are you doing, nii-chan?" she laughed at her brother's action.

"I'm looking at you. I want to savor the moment while you're still with me. I can't believe that you've grown to be this lovely, little sister. One of these days some guy would take you away from me. I just hope that he'll take care of you," Tezuka's eyes lost it's focused for a moment. It seemed that he had remembered something.

"What is it, nii-chan?" she curiously asked.

Tezuka shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing. Just remember that what ever happens tonight we all have your best interest in mind."

"Huh?"

Tezuka smiled at her again to pacify her.

"Just be happy, little girl."

She nodded and gave her brother a hug.

"Nii-chan, you'll always be my hero and I will always be your little Sakuno."

**At the ball:**

When they arrived, all heads turned towards them. The girls gained more fan-boys and a lot of jealous stares while the guys just simply took breaths away --- students and teachers alike.

They walked towards the regular's table.

"You looked lovely tonight, Sakuno-chan," Fuji greeted.

"Thank you Fuji-sempai," she smiled at him.

She looked at the pairs who are seated at the table. Everyone's seated with their corresponding dates. When she checked further she saw Ryoma beside Yuki. Her eyes narrowed, he did not even glance at her. When it's time to sit, she does not have any choice but to sit beside Ryoma. The moment she sat down she felt him staring at her but she did not bother to look at him at all. Everyone is engaged in a conversation except her, Tezuka, Ryoma and Yuki. She's too conscious. She can barely breathe.

She was torn between her affection towards the Prince and being hurt by the fact that he did not trust her.

They have not been talking for 2 weeks now. She missed him. He had been avoiding her too. And that hurt like hell.

Will he be able to talk to him again?

She lowered her head as she started to fiddle on her hanky. She hid her face to everyone. She knew that her face showed it all.

She almost jumped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Sakuno-chan, it's time," Ai whispered.

She slowly stood up. Tezuka followed her with an understanding gaze.

"Excuse me guys. Bath room break," then she left without a second look.

**Ryoma's POV: **

God, she is beautiful. Hope Fuji-sempai's plan would work. I saw her the moment they've arrived. Yuki-sempai's been bugging me about tonight. Well, she already knows I think. Fuji-sempai's been setting everyone up. Tsk, stupid tensai.

Then I saw her enter the ball. She was so pretty that he looked like a princess, MY princess. Her skin seemed to glow. She had a tint of pink on her face, I know it was not some make up; she smiled at everyone except me. Every guy in the room was giving her appreciating –lustful for some--- look and I wanted to yell at them but I remained still. She seemed not to notice it.

She was fidgeting on her purse. And I could see that she was sad. It was written all over her face. God, did I hurt her this much? I looked at Fuji-sempai who has been ignoring his date just to set us up. Poor girl, she dated a stupid tensai which was as dense as I am. Fuji-sempai waved his hand as if telling me to wait. But my patience's getting shorter by the minute. Then I saw Eiji-sempai's date walked towards and whispered something in her ear. I saw her nod before she stood up and excused herself.

"Excuse me guys. Bathroom break," she informed and with a single word she left towards the comfort room beside the stage.

I need to talk to her. I can't deny the fact that I missed her so much. I wanted to follow her but Yuki-nee stopped me. When I asked her why, she just shook her head.

"Wait Ryoma. It's not yet time."

And I kept still.

**Normal POV: **

"Good evening everyone. I hope that you are all enjoying the night?" the emcee asked. "Continue enjoying your night but let me introduce first a very special performance from the music club! Let's give them a round of applause!"

Then the presentation started. Ai, Eiji's date gave a song number. After she had finished singing she announced something.

"Hope you enjoyed our little performance tonight. But sad to say this is the last for the night."

Groans of disappointment were heard at the roam and the regulars – Momo and Eiji – started to chant.

"More! More!"

Ai smiled.

"Before the night ends I ask you to give a round of applause for the last performer of the night. Enjoy!" the Ai walked out the stage with a smile.

The lights on the stage went off. And nobody seemed to notice that Sakuno wasn't back yet. Shock flooded on the regular's faces when they heard her voice.

"_I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay "_

The spotlight turned on at the center of the stage. There she was standing before a microphone. Ryoma's eyes widened. He could not believe it.

"_Is this the reason why I have to memorize that stupid song?!" _he shouted in his mind. Fuji gave him a song to memorize for the whole week

"_'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you _

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

_Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone "_

She stopped when she heard a very familiar voice. It was a male's voice and it was coming from the regular's table. When she glanced on where the voice was coming from her jaws dropped. It was none other than Ryoma himself.

Ryoma did not even know how the microphone came to his hands, all he could do is to sing his heart out and hope that Sakuno would get the message. He looked at her straight in her eyes as he walked towards where she is.

_"'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you"_

By this time he had reached the stage and was staring directly at her. He held her free hand and continues to sing for her._  
_  
"_I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet_

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_ _"_

Sakuno's tears are starting to form at the corner of her eyes. As she stares at his cat-like orbs, she realized how much emotions he was hiding from her. This cocky brat was singing his heart out for her. And God, how she missed him! But she could not move. As if her body was frozen. She could feel the heat from his palm. She was shaking. She was dumbfounded until the end of the song.

_"I get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy it's somethin' I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'  
Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so)"_

Ryoma finished the song fluently. But they just continued to stare at each other. The regulars' table was in commotion. They were all whistling and yelling --- except for Tezuka. Ryoma leaned in and whispered.

"Let's get out of here. We need to talk.'

Sakuno not trusting her voice just nodded.

He led her out towards the Sakura tree where she usually stays when she was waiting for her brother. Ryoma moved forward and cornered her between himself and the trunk of the tree. He wrapped his arms around her to make sure that she'll not go anywhere. She could feel his nearness. And she knew that she has no way out. His face was so close. She held her breath.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno," though his voice was flat his eyes were full of uncertainty and fear of rejection.

"R-Ryoma?"

"I'm sorry I was a jerk. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I'm sorry for not listening, I'm sorry for everything," he said. She could see he was hurting. She knew how difficult for him to say those words, being the brat that he is.

"I was consumed by mad jealousy and anger. I didn't listen to you. I was such a jerk."

He meant every word he had said. She could clearly see how sincere he was. She smiled.

"I forgive you, Ryoma.'

"God, how I missed that smile."

He touched her face to let her feel what he meant.

"I missed you," he gave her the most genuine smile.

"And I missed you too. That day, I wanted to tell you about my brother but you left me. I was so hurt that you don't trust me as I trust you. We hid the truth from everyone in order to protect Tezuka-nii's and my own interests. But I guess secrets can't be kept that long. Brother was protecting me. He was over protective over me."

"Yeah, I figured," he sarcastically said with a smirk. He remembered the day when the emotionless Captain punched him.

"What do you mean by that?" she was confused.

He just shook his head.

"Never mind that," he gave her an assuring smile.

"Brother told all the regulars when we were at the infirmary. You see, I just can't abandon my brother. He and my grandmother are the only family that I got."

He gave her an understanding nod.

"I'm sorry. I know it is not enough but I'll say it still. I'll endure every blow that buchou would give me as long as you forgive me," he said as he envelop her into an embrace.

"Did Tezuka-nii hit you?" she worriedly held his face.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I deserve it any way. The moment I've returned after getting sick I've turned my anger to my sempais. I actually sent Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai to the infirmary that day. I even talked back to Tezuka-buchou which made him so mad as hell. He hit me straight in the face. That was when they've told me about you, I've tried to talk to you but you avoided me like a plague, I've seek their help so I could talk to you. At first I thought that it was crazy to memorize a song while I was in a dilemma. Fuji-sempai arranged everything with minor clamoring from Momo-sempai and Eiij-sempai, everything went well," he explained.

"Does Tezuka-nii asking me to the dance a part of it all?"

"Yes. And thank God you agreed. If not, I'll kidnap you until you listen to me and eventually forgive me."

She was enjoying looking at him while he was explaining. His eyes betrayed all of him. All of his emotions were clearly manifested on his golden orbs. She smiled. She misses this man. Though she love him never did he say he love her back. But she does not care. As long as he is this close to her she could love him without asking for anything in return. She was spacing out. She did not realize that Ryoma had stopped talking and was lovingly staring at her. She woke up from her daze when she heard him.

"I've been keeping things to myself for so long. I've been very dense and was so conceited to admit it. You've been the only girl who has been so close to me which I allowed other than my family. I did not realize how you have become a big part of my life. A part of me almost died when I realized that I might lose you forever. Yours is the face I that I think of before and after I sleep. You've been haunting my dreams, which of course you do not know, and now I sound like a broken record blabbering such things. But I can't allow anybody to take you away from me," he was looking deeply into her eyes.

"You've made me into someone I've never thought that I would become. But I don't mind. As long as you're happy. I've caused you pain and have hurt you but still you've forgiven me without hesitation. And because of that I have loved you even more."

She could not believe what she was hearing. It caught her off guard. She just stiffened at his confession.

Ryoma kneeled before her. She looked at him teary- eyed.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, I love you. Would you be mine?"

She was extremely happy but she just stared at him. She cannot say a word or move a finger. She shook her head as if telling herself to wake up but Ryoma took is as a rejection from her. Ryoma's eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"I guess you don't love me the way that I love you," he whispered.

He stood up and turned his back from her. She smiled and decided to tease her. She did not know that he is this sensitive.

"Ryoma?" she called.

He did not answer.

"Ryoma?" she called him again.

But Ryoma stood still. He can't face her. He was in much pain. He love her that it pained him knowing that she does not love him back. He's too hurt. His ego has been shattered into pieces. He wanted to leave but he can't walk away from her. Tears stung his eyes but he does not want her to see it. He, Ryoma Echizen, have fallen real bad. She took away his life and his whole world.

"Ryoma!" she was yelling now. "Are you going to turn your back away from me every time? You are such a coward," she was a little pissed off now. She could not believe how stubborn he was.

"Go ahead. Leave if you don't want to hear what I have to say. You are egoistic and so full of yourself. You have nothing else on your mind but tennis. You are a genius, I know, but when it comes to sorting out your feeling you are nothing but a stupid jerk! You are a power player and you should know when to attack. But you intend to forfeit on me? Go ahead. Leave. But never expect me to run after you," she was shaking out of frustration. She was so disappointed.

"But before you go let me say this," she took a deep breath before she continued. "Ryoma Echizen, you are the most impossible person I have known. You are dense and you've never trusted me. You always have insulted me with your "Mada mada dane", that my hair is too long and that I an clumsy. But still I'm here. I remained by your side. I always want to see you play and I love to make bentos for you. But what do I get from it? None. I'm just stupid enough to fall in love with a cocky brat like you!" she yelled.

She could not let him hurt her again. She is just too tired being so silent everytime. Unbelievably, she has not shed a single tear not stuttered. Then the next thing she knew is that Ryoma was ardently kissing her. He tasted her lips at first. Later he asked for entry and tasted her mouth even more. She allowed him and tried to follow his every movement.

Ryoma let go her lips only to gasp fro air. He rested his forehead on hers as he stared at her lips. He was smiling.

"I love you Sakuno, more than tennis itself," he declared.

She smiled.

"I know. And I love you too."

He wraps her body in a warm embrace. He was about to kiss her when they heard a weird clicking sound.

Click…click…click…

They broke apart then they saw all the regulars with Tomoka and Yuki at their backs. Some of their dates decided to stay inside the ball. Obviously it was Fuji who took their pictures.

Tezuka winched at the sight of Ryoma kissing her little sister. He could not believe that Ryoma had the guts to take his sister away from his grasp. But he was glad as well that she ended up with Ryoma. Ryoma was just like him. He knows that he will take good care of his precious little sister.

"Ryoma! I see that you've finally confessed to Sakuno-chan," Eiji--- the ever so energetic Eiji---teased as he jumped around for joy.

"We were all worried that you would run away again," Momo added. "Ah young love!!"

"Iie data. Echizen was successful with the surprise plan. With his cockiness he figured it all out, " Inui said, as usual he was just talking to himself with his hands is doing non-stop recording of the incident.

Fuji on the other hand was just smiling.

"_Glad that ended up together. At least Echizen was brave enough to face his fears. I hope I could be like him," _he thought.

"Fssh…" Kaidoh hissed as he stared at his own happiness. He had hoped thought that he could tell her and wipe away the sadness in her eyes.

"_She must be sad since her crush is her bestfriend's boyfriend now," _he sadly thought.

Tomo was thinking otherwise. _"I'm happy for you Sakuno. Ryoma loves you so much that he had gone through all of this for you. I just hope that I can find a love as true as yours. And I hope that its Kaoru-kun," _she turned towards Kaidoh and gave him a sweet smile. The viper blushed.

"Oh ho ho! Mamushi's blushing!!" Momo teased.

"Shut up porcupine head! Fssh…"

"What is it?! Want a fight, Mamushi?!"

And we all know what happens next! Momo and Kaidoh were trying to get into each other's throats.

Oishi had a smile on his face. The thought of love is frightening. It pained to be hurt but none the less was worth trying.

Taka on the other hand was smiling. He was happy for Ryoma. (Sorry I can't think of any funny thing for him to do…maybe on the next story...hehe)

Ryoma just gave out a loud "Hn" to his sempais. He does not want to run after those pictures anymore. He was so happy that he has his Sakuno with him.

"Hey guys! Let's go celebrate at my dad's sushi restaurant. It's on the house!" Taka announced.

Everyone agreed but it seems Momo and Eiji were too excited about it that they started to jump around.

"Kawamura's sushi is the best!" Momo shouted.

"And we get to eat it for free!" Eiji seconded.

But before they hear back to the ball they've noticed Tezuka and Ryoma were on a staring game. The younger teen gave his respect to Tezuka.

"Buchou, I'll take care of her just as I've promised you," Ryoma bowed before Sakuno's brother.

"I expect you to exactly do that. Don't you ever make her cry again or else I'll hunt you down and make you pay for it," Tezuka threatened him.

But Ryoma did not budge a bit though he knew that the Captain was serious.

"Yes!"

"Nii-chan, thank you," Sakuno whispered as she gave her brother a hug. But before she broke away from him she whispered again. "Now it's time for you to get Yuki-nee or else she'll never be yours. It seems that Fuji-sempai's eyeing the two of you. I love you brother, I wish you your happiness. I'll always be your little girl.

Tezuka smiled at her. She walked back at the ball with her best loved men in the world. She just hope that her brother could find his own happiness.

And as for Ryoma and her? We will all just see in the next stories…

**I know, I know…the ending is crappy… honestly I don't how to end a story so please forgive me… any suggestions everyone? **

**To ****Maria-Reynne****i'll post my list of OCs in the next chapter with the teaser of every stories that the I have made for all of the regulars..**

**Hope you like it… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYS!!! I need suggestions….Thanks!!! :) **


	4. Yuki's Drabbles

I'll start to add my OCs in this drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT only the plot and the OCs.

**=(v)=**

Yuki's Drabbles

Yuki's POV:

Fairytales...Are they even true? Prince Charming, Fairy Godmothers, and the Wicked Witches...Hmmm...

Once I have dreamed of me being a Princess in a fairytale...that some Prince Charming will sweep me off of my feet. And all the while I thought that I have found him, I was so damn wrong. He was far from a Prince He has this emotionless face. He's too smart for his own good and just too damn good looking that even half of the population at Seishun Gakuen swoon over him...Yes, I say half. Why? Well, there's a lot of them in the school. What can I say? They were once my fantasy bad some of them were pretty much attached if not they were just too busy with their tennis or just too dense to notice.

There's the tennis prodigy himself, Ryoma Echizen, too bad he was taken by the coach's grand daughter. (They are a pretty popular pair at would have thought that the cocky Prince could snatch a beauty like her?hahaha...)

Then there's the Power Smasher, Takeshi Momoshiro who has an appetite of ten I heard a rumor that he's smitten by the beautiful An Tachibana, she was the younger sister of Kipei Tachibana, captain of Fudomine Highschool's Tennis Club. (Can't believe that Momoshiro can think of girls other than tennis and burgers!hahaha)

The Silent Viper, Kaoru Kaidoh. He was too mysterious. (Mysteriously creepy that is, nevertheless, pretty cute.:D) He was the silent one among the Seigaku Men's Tennis Club member, not unless he and Momo are in one of their never-ending bickers. But it came as a shock to me and all of the student body at Seishun that he had gotten himself a girlfriend. Who you may ask? She was the number one fan for the Seigaku's Tennis self-proclaimed Echizen Fan club president: Tomoka Osakada... (Can you belive it?)

The Lovable Acrobatic player, Eiji Kikumaru. This happy-go-lucky guy seemed to not get serious all the more girls sigh in too much adoration to him. He was naughty and really cute - as in childlike cute. I have got the previlige to have Sakuno as one of my closest friends at school, (I admit, despite of my brother being the popular Syuske Fuji, the tensai, im a nobody. I have few very close friends.)I was able to get to know that Eiji has his eyes only for Ai, she was Sakuno's classmate. One of these days I'll be able to tell you about her.(Hahaha...)

Then there's the Sweet Chef among the regulars and one of the power players as well, Takashi Kawamura. He was the sweetest among them and a gentleman as well. I had once got the chance to taste the sushi he made and it was delicious. :D He was a perfect boyfriend material. Too bad he has a girlfriend. I heard she was Ryoma's cousin, Nanako Echizen. They have this sweet but typical love story. But I heard that Nanako almost ran away from him when she was not fully aware of his condition.

The Dataman, Sadaharu Inui. He was the weirdest guy ever!I swear! (Well, next to my brother, i think!hahaha...peace Syuske.!)I never thought that even him could have his eyes in fixed on a girl. I remember one time that he was not even realizing he was drooling over Ai's twin sister, Ayumi, in the library. I never realize that he can fall head over heels for a girl and was not able to pick up his notebook for a week when he have known that Ayumi was mad at him. The reason for it? Well, i don't really know. **Shrugs shoulder**

Then there's my twin brother, Syuske Fuji, the Tensai. He's pure evil that even i her twin sister could not fathom what's he's been thinking. But don't get me wrong, Syuske was one loving brother but pretty annoying at times. Yeah, you can now guess that i looked exactly like him except that i have hair through my waist and i keep my eyes open all the was fond of blackmailing people around him, well except for me. Even our little brother, Yuuta, is no exception to when one of his blackmail's went back at him, this tensai lost all logic. It had pained me seeing him so restless, (we're twins!do i have a choice?)Well you'll learn about that in the future. The girl was one of my friends. I never meddle in Syuske's love life, as snoopy as i am. But it's dangerous for the health having a mad twin brother, y'know. So, i'll leave his love life at his own hands...unless he really needs it. :D

Syuichiroh Oishi, the team's Vice - Captain and the mother hen. He's the most thoughtful guy i have i never have thought that this Vice Capt can loose his cool and it was baaaad! He's the typical boy next door...until he had found his match in the track team's star player, Mai. Too bad that their lives were full of bumps and fall, literally!

And then there is HIM! The Captain himself, Kunimitsu Tezuka. I just can't explain it on why i hated his guts so much. ***sigh*** I always wanted to beat him hard. A scandal leaked that he was involved in. The rumors said that he and Saku-chan is living under the same house. This rumor actually made the Prince of Tennis raving mad which he lashed out on Saku-chan. But very few people have known the real reason. And i accidentally learned about it later that week. I really don't mind if he really was going out with cute little Saku-chan...but there's something in me that says "It's not okay!" For now im not dwelling too much on that feeling. He's just too much to bear.

***Sigh***

What would i give to see this stoic captain lose his cool?

***Sigh***

But would you believe that that man seemed to have a GPS tracking device on me? It seems that these days wherever i am at he's always , i'm not stalking him! Never in my dreams i wanted to be involved with him ( Don't i?).

What the hell am i saying? I'm not in love with Kunimitsu Tezuka, am i?

***sigh***

I, Yuki Fuji, sister of the tensai Syuske Fuji, is not in love with the stoic captain of the Seigaku Men's Tennis Club, Kunimitsu Tezuka...

Kunimitsu Tezuka...

To be continued...

**=(v)=**

Author's Note:

I'm just too happy that i now know what these guys' futures will be!hahaha...Please consider this page as an introduction to the next story...Hope you enjoy this preview for the next stories...Reviews and ideas are pretty welcome...


End file.
